This invention generally pertains to the art of blind fasteners. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fastener clip of the snap-mounted variety which cooperates with a fastener for connecting one part to another.
Blind fasteners are particularly useful in assemblies where only one side of a supporting part or workpiece is conveniently or readily accessible for attaching a fastener clip and applying a fastener to secure one or more other parts or workpieces to the supporting part. Such blind fasteners are often used to attach moldings, trim pieces, and the like to vehicle panels. Similarly, blind fasteners can also be used effectively to secure various components to vehicle instrument panels and the like. In many cases, the fasteners are formed with expansible retaining lugs or arms which are expanded upon being received in a workpiece opening and resiliently engage the edges of the opening for retaining the fastener clip in place.
One conventional type of blind fastener includes a fastener clip having a generally rectangular base portion and a pair of lateral arms extending from the sides of the base. The ends of the base project beyond the arms to define a clip head, and the central area of the base includes an internal thread for threadedly engaging a bolt or screw. The arms are bent to extend in the same general direction from the base, and are formed in slightly divergent relationship to define cam shoulders. Inner leg portions connected to and bent backwardly on the arms are also provided. The ends of the leg portions are bent outwardly to provide locking elements in the form of fingers which are disposed in line with apertures included in the outer arms of the clip.
The construction of the above prior device, however, does not include the capability for enhancing the gripping or retaining force exerted against a fastener member placed in cooperative association with the clip after the clip has been installed on a workpiece. Moreover, this prior construction does not include means which are activated when the fastener is inserted into the clip for enhancing retention of the clip in a workpiece or supporting part.
Other types of blind fasteners and fastener systems also are known in the prior art. These devices all have included various shortcomings or defects which render them undesirable for certain types of applications or installations. In addition, prior art blind fasteners and fastener systems have not been particularly effective for installation by robotic or automated assembly equipment.
It has, therefore, been considered desirable to develop a new and improved blind fastener arrangement which would provide greater retaining force on a fastener member and have greater retention capabilities when installed on a workpiece. Moreover, such new arrangement should be readily adapted to use with robotic or automated assembly equipment and should be adapted to use in many different applications. The subject invention is deemed to meet these needs and others, and provides a device which is cost effective and efficient to use in a variety of environments.